Athiel
Athiel is a neutral Toa of Fire. History Athiel's past is known to none, not even himself. He was on a quest to retrieve an item of great value in the Trem Krom Break in Ta-Wahi, but unfortunately the Ta-Koran guard would not let him enter it due to the high amount of aggressive rahi located there. Tired from his journey across Mata Nui, Athiel stopped at the Lavapool Inn for some rest with his new friend, a matoran named Tarpo who had guided him there. There he met Vrina, a Toa of Crystal, with whome he had a conversation that was interrupted by drunkard by the name of Dalia, a Toa of Water. After exchanging a few words, a fight broke out between the three of them inside the Inn. They drove her of, and they found a keystone and the map, only to find that it was damaged. They started there journey to Po-Wahi , and along the way the met Qyntar, who joined them on there journey. Personality Athiel is very wise, and is also a philosopher.'' He is very intelligent, and usually likes to think out his actions. ''However, if angered enough, he can get lost in his fury and lose control of his actions. He is also hesitant to work with other, unless he knows he can trust them. Abilities and Traits He has control over the element of Fire. His most common elemental attack is throwing a wave of Fire at his opponents. He also can create walls of Flame to defend himself, throw fireballs, and many other fire related attacks. In a fight Athiel is a very skilled combatant. He switches between medium range attacks with his spear, and close range with his daggers. Without his armor, he is extremely agile. As a Toa of Fire, he is vulnerable to water. He can lose himself in his rage, letting his anger control him, an attribute commonly found in Toa of Fire. Appearance He is slightly shorter in height than most Toa, with a bulky, armored frame. His primary color is a dark red, with black, silver, and dark grey also being present on his body. His large silver should pauldron are his most striking feature, giving him an intimidating figure. His hands are large, black, claws, and keeps a large dagger strapped on the back of both of his forearms. His lower legs are protected by large shin guards, adding to his intimidating image. Without his additional armor, Athiel is less intimating. His eyes burn a brilliant shade of orange, reminiscent of the flame that he channels through his body. When traveling, he wears a worn black cloak. He wears a dark red Kanohi Huna, The Mask of Concealment Weapons and Tools Athiel wields the Spear of the Inferno. It has a jet black shaft, which is almost as tall as Athiel himself. The Spears tip, silver in coloration, has two prongs at the end, one longer than the other. Between the prongs is a a third, smaller prong, where he channels his energy into too super-heat the spear to temperatures higher than that at the heart of the Mangai Volcano itself. He also carries a pair of protodermis daggers, which he keeps sheathed on his forarms. Trivia Athiel had a planned Pre-Mata Nui backstory that could be read on his character page on BZPOWER. After his profile was reposted it was absent. Category:Ta-Toa Category:Characters Category:Toa